Resentment
by ScorchedWings
Summary: Red has isolated himself from all his friends after a terrible incident. Will Blue and Gold be able to get him back? Rated T just for safety. Luckyshipping, and a touch of MangaQuestShipping.
1. Prologue

He was in no coma. He was angry, yet sad. He regretted everything that he did for them. All of it, useless. They could've. They simply could've done it. They could've done it all. He wouldn't be like this if it weren't for them. Everything would be normal. But, no matter what they did now, before, and after, nothing would change what he felt. They had ditched him in his time of need. He had saved them in their time of need. Clenching his fist, with memories of them flowing back, bit by bit. They had helped him, yes. But they only helped him for their own ambitions. He needed to be alone. Desired it. It was no accident, no mistake, no slip-up. It was all pure cruelty. Mentoring them, saving their lives, putting up with them, saving their families. He wanted revenge. They would pay for what they did to him years ago. Yes, they would pay very dearly. Very dearly indeed. No, they weren't his enemies, but they were people who he wouldn't expect to do this. It was far more sinster. He had no love. He had no family. He only had himself. He was even isolated from his own creatures. His own Pokemon. But most of all, what he despised the most out of all things that have ever existed, he didn't want any, and he didn't have any...

Friends.


	2. Mirrors

Sitting atop Mt. Silver, on a cold night, Red sat on a rock, battling wild Tyranitars and Golbats to train up his Pokemon. He gritted his teeth as he realized what day it was. Clenched his fist as he crossed out a day on his calendar. He despised his birthday. Shrugging it off, and knowing the face that no one would care anyways, he picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders. The only Pokemon that stuck with him were Lax, Pika, and Saur. Poli had gone off somewhere far, and Aero gazed over the horizon and flew off, while Gyara was given back to Misty. He captured new Pokemon after that, including a Lapras, Charizard, and Blastoise. Looking at the full moon, he sat down and dozed off in his cave that he built with his Pokemon when he was training with Gold at Mt. Silver.

Gold.

His old student. Gold was the most recent of his friends to even see him, to challenge him to a battle to hone his skills. He lost, however. Once, Red was reckless. Charging into a fight just to save someone.

That was how he treated his friends. Something like a treasure. When in need, saved.

However, they didn't treat him well after everyone else met the Sinnoh DexHolders. Why was he thinking about this, was a mystery to even Red.

**~_MEANWHILE, PROFESSOR OAK'S LABRATORY_~**

Everyone was having a good time. All the DexHolders got together on this occasion. The day they pulled the cruelest joke ever. They had no vague memory of Red, pardon two Dexholders. They were having a party, eating, battling, and talking.

"Hey, Silver." Gold poked his friend's ribs with a stick, however Silver just sighed. "Would you stop these idiotic antics?"

"Maybe. If you'd stop being such a grump." He winked at Silver and walked out the door. "Ugh, idiot."

"Wuzzat?" Gold poked his head through the door before closing it, with a big grin plastered to his face. "Oh, and I heard you, uh... owe me 5000 Poke."

"I do not owe you 5000 Poke!" Silver got out of his chair and was about to tackle him until Gold pulled out a voice recorder, playing the message that said:

"I OWE YOU 5000 POKE!"

It'd be safe to say Gold broke a couple bones within that hour.

**_WITH GREEN_**

Green sat in his grandfather's dining room, waiting impatiently for the last DexHolder to arrive.

"When will that pesky woman get here? I think I'll just call her on my PokeGear and check." Green picked up his PokeGear and dialled Blue's number.

**~AT THE HOSPITAL~**

"Aw...so I can't get out of this bed for a couple of weeks?" Gold whined, shooting a look at Silver, who was sitting across from his hospital bed that meant "Why..." Silver shot a look back at him that said "..."

The spiky-haired boy was about to try and doze off until his PokeGear went off.

"Aw...who is it?" he picked it up and heard a familiar voice on the other end. It was distorted, but he knew exactly who would do something like this.

The only problem was to get out.

The window was a possibility, but who would...

"Hey Silver, if you can cover for me while I get split this can, I won't show anyone that tape." The redheaded boy nodded hesitantly, and then said, "The usual?"

Gold smirked, grabbing his bag, his clothes, and he opened the window, pausing for a second, and smiling at Silver, saying;

"Adios." and he jumped. Of course, he wouldn't be that rash, because his Togekiss, Togebo, had swooped in at the last moment to save him.

"To the Indigo Plateau!"

**~AT THE INDIGO PLATEAU~**

"So whaddaya want, girl?" Gold chuckled, because he knew exactly what she was doing. It was customary for her to do this every year, every single time. "What makes you think you'll do it this time?

The brunette replied as quiet as she could "Because I-I..."

Gold shrugged and went off to Mount Silver, dragging Blue along with him. He sang along the way, until dusk came and they rested in a cavern, large enough to fit a giant chicken burning itself. "I wonder... why is the memory of Red so vague to me?" Gold pondered for a moment, flashbacks slowly appearing in his subconcious, like clouds flowing through the sky.

Training on this very same Mountain, battling him when everyone else forgot about him, stopping the Masked Man, who turned out to be Pryce in the end..

"No." He thought, thinking of all possible reasons why everyone but him and Blue had forgotten him. "There has to be a reason. They wouldn't just do that. THEY WOULDN'T!" He tossed a rock against the wall. Falling asleep soon after, he dreamed.

Gold was in his own subconcious. He tried to speak, yell, shout, but there was something stopping him. There was a mirror, in a room. Gold peered through it, and was shocked at what he saw. "A-an bullet in my arm? And Red holding a pistol to-"

"Gah! Oh, just a dream..." The spike-haired boy sent his Pichu out, and started petting it. "I wonder... if my dream was trying to tell me somethin-" What was on his head, why, it was fire, of course. As he stood up to run around screaming "WATER! WATER! WATER!" Gold found a Tyranitar standing above him. He let out a shriek and ran, swiping his Pichu off the ground.

"WHY THE HELL DOES THIS STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?! AT LEAST IT COULDN'T GET ANY WO-" The Tyranitar caught up, glaring at him while Gold was faceplanted on the ground, trembling.

Gold was praying, saying his last wishes, apologizing for everything bad he's done, until Blue came. "Blasty, Hydro Cannon!" As soon as he realized he was safe, he tried to hug Blue as thanks, but he just got smacked.

She left, only for him to follow her.

**~WITH GREEN~**

"Does that pesky woman EVER pick up the phone? Especially since I've been trying to call her for the past 24 hours." Green grumbled, and headed on his Charizard to the Indigo Plateau.

Except this time, he was headed for the Pokemon League.

**~TOP OF MOUNT SILVER~**

Red woke up, hearing sounds from the cave below. "Fools. They'll never find me, mo matter how much they try every year."

Gazing over the horizon, the boy looked over Johto and Kanto. He could see Viridian, New Bark, so many towns and cities filled with memories.

"No." While struggling to erase the memories from his mind, a Charizard came and knocked him out cold. Red dreamt as he slept.

He was in the same room as Gold was in his dream, except this time, there were three mirrors. One where Gold, his student was on the ground, screaming in pain and agony. Another where Gold had a bullet in his arm, and Red was pointing a pistol at Blue. A third one, where a mysterious man, with a certain letter on his vest, held out his hand. Before he could reach for it, a fourth one appeared. This one showed Red looking at the man, and then all the mirrors came together.

Before he could blink his eyes twice, his dream ended.

* * *

**Sorry if Blue seems a lil' OOC. First fanfic, please don't flame. In fact, sorry if ANY of the characters seem OOC. By the way, I'm planning to make 4 endings. So that spoils a little bit about the mirrors. Also, you'll find out soon enough why I specifically said after they met the SINNOH DexHolders. **

**I guess that's it for now. I might get lazy, so don't expect updates soon.**


	3. Gun

Deep within Ilex Forest, within Celebi's shrine, there resided a man. He was in a wheelchair, his blue coat, white scarf covering him, and his white hair sticking out.

Pryce.

Yes, the very man that was the true identity of the Masked Man. The same man that stopped the destruction of Johto and Sinnoh. He could foresee everything that would happen in time. He saw an orb floating while looking at everything that happened in Red's tragic event. The orb was sky blue, perfectly round. Pryce recognized this orb immediately.

"It couldn't be...why did Celebi send me Palkia's orb? Could it be..."

Before he could finish, Pryce and his wheelchair disappeared in a flash.

~MOUNT SILVER~

"Hey, Super Serious Gal! In my uh... absence, could you cover for me?"

"Fine. But you can't flirt with any other girl for 3 months."

"Awwwww." He ended the call. Gold knew he could count on his friends, Silver and Crystal, or as he likes to call her, SSG or Super Serious Gal. Despite all she does for him, there's always something to do in return.

It approached night as Blue and Gold looked for shelter. When they finally did after battling an Ursaring for custody of the cave, they decided to rest up.

As soon as Gold fell asleep, the same room as his last dream appeared again. Except this time, there wasn't any mirrors. There was only an orange-ish shape.

Confused, Gold touched it. Nothing happened. Gold picked it up. A shadow of a very familiar Pokemon flew over him.

"G-Gira-"

And then another familiar Pokemon flew above him.

"C-Celeb-"

Flash.

**~TOP OF MOUNT SILVER~**

Red had just woken up from his sleep. When he went into a cave too look for an Ursaring he's been trying to catch, he was suprised to find Gold and Blue asleep on a rock.

Before Red could run, Gold woke up and sent out his Politoed, aka Polibo.

"Polibo! Ice Beam his hands and legs!"

Gold's Politoed obediantly agreed before Red could reach for his PokeBalls.

"Let me go, imbecile."

Gold chuckled a little bit, with a wide grin on his face. "I have a name you know."

Gold's grin was not on his face for long, as he started asking Red questions which Red refused to answer. In the midst of all Gold and Red's conversation, Blue woke up, confused. When she realized what was happening, Blue gave a flirtatious smirk, however Red replied with a scowl.

_BOOM._

Everyone whirled, revealing the same Tyranitar that attacked Blue and Gold earlier.

"Aw sh-"

Polibo nabbed Gold and Blue and ran without a doubt in his mind. The Tyranitar tried to burn Red, even though it simply freed him from his ice prison. Red flew all the way to the top, and Blue took sight of him and hopped on her Blasty, using Hydro Pump to burst herself all the way to the top.

Gold quickly sent out his Togekiss and chased after Red and Blue. When Gold got to the top, all he saw was a gun, Blue, and Red.

**~WITH SILVER~**

"Damnit, I can't let Gold do anything to Blue." Silver murmured under his breath, knowing full well that Gold was alone with Blue. He had dragged other DexHolders with him, the fridge was full with Silver, Ruby, Crystal, and Yellow.

After hours and hours of climbing up Mount Silver, they finally reached the pinnacle, where they found Gold, Red, Blue, and a gun.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry 'bout the short chapter here. I plan to make 4 endings, a bad, a worse, a good, and a true. Anyways, if you want me to remake this in the future, then leave a review! Criticism is accepted, Praise is appreciated! **


	4. BAD ENDING

**BAD ENDING**

Everyone was in shock. Gold was on the ground, his body pale and dead. Red was pointing a gun at Blue, and Red was not about to take any mercy.

_CLICK-CLACK-CLOW._

Red had shot every one of his so-called "friends" with no sense of humanity whatsoever.

This ending, was kind of

**BAD.**

* * *

**If you're wondering about this ending, you CLEARLY didn't read the last chapter. This isn't the canon ending, and yes, the rest of the DexHolders are still alive.**


	5. GOOD ENDING

**GOOD ENDING**

Everyone was in shock. They were bewildered on what seemed like Red. Before Red could even pull the trigger, Blue did what shocked Red. She pulled him close and kissed him. However, Red didn't pull away. Gold's jaw literally dropped. Everyone besides Red and Blue all said simultaneously:

"Did this just friggin' happen in front of my eyes?!"

Everyone rubbed their eyes, not believing that just happened.

**~FEW MONTHS LATER~**

Red and Blue started dating, and Red forgave all of his friends. Everyone lived a happy life, and Gold was the only one who felt something. As if something went wrong. As if this wasn't right. Just like something was missing.

_Could it?_

_Would it?_

_Can it?_

Gold questioned himself many, many times, even ignoring Silver coming over to watch Proteam Omega. Silver was the only one annoyed about Red and Blue's relationship, and he always bugged Gold about it.

One day, when Gold fell asleep, he found himself in a world of barren, floating rocks. Looking around desperately for something, he tried jumping to another rock from the rock he was on, but there was barely any gravity.

_Flash._

**"Is that me?"**

**"GOLD!"**

**"You won't mess up time. Not again."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"R-Red. I-I..."**

**"I SUMMON GIRATINA, THE OVERLORD OF THE DISTORTION WORLD!"**

**"I SUMMON PALKIA, THE LORD OF SPACE!"**

**"I SUMMON DIALGA, MASTER OF TIME!"**

**"I'm so envious of your youth."**

**"NO NO NO! MY PERFECT WORLD MUST EXIST!"**

All these words popped into his mind. He heard his own voice, Blue's, Red's, Pryce's? Gold was baffled. There was one voice he couldn't make out. All his life, Red and Blue's wedding, everything else, becoming champion, on his bed of death, these words kept popping into his head.

"Everyone will die for my perfect world."

Before Gold shut his eyes for the last time, the name came into his head.

_Cyrus._

* * *

**Yeah, it's Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic. You'll find out why I did this in the true ending.**


	6. Perfection True Ending

Everyone was shocked. Red was pointing a gun at Blue, and Gold was on the ground. Before Red could pull the trigger, someone came out of nowhere.

"NO NO NO! This isn't supposed to go this way!"

Red whirled and found the same man with the letter on his chest from his dreams. This time, however, he could make out his facial features and the letter. He was a middle-aged man, with sky blue hair, and dark, brooding eyes. The letter appeared to be a G.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Gold asked, in place of Red.

"Well, my name is Cyrus. I'm here to stop this." Cyrus pulled out a gun and pointed it at Blue, and he also sent out his Pokemon to "deal" with the others.

Gold squinted as he looked closer at Cyrus. There was a pendant around his neck, similar to the one Gold spotted in his dream, except aqua blue.

"Go! Aibo! Togebo!" Gold's Ambipom and Togekiss came out, heading towards Cyrus without hesitation.

"I SUMMON DIALGA, MASTER OF TIME!" Cyrus shouted out to the world, the ground rumbling as he finished his sentence.

A giant creature, a four-legged Pokemon with spikes all over its blue body and the exact same crystal on its neck as Cyrus' pendant, came out and growled.

Gold's Pokemon quickly rushed, with his Aibo using Agility, and then getting knocked out by an Aura Sphere sent by Cyrus' Pokemon, Dialga.

Little did anyone know, Aibo used Baton Pass on Togebo. Togebo swooped in, snatched Cyrus' pendant and dropped it around Gold's neck. Something in Dialga's eyes changed, and he faced Cyrus with an angry look.

"Grrr... my plan has failed." The man scowled, glaring at Gold. "Nice tactic there, and I'll say that it surpassed anyone else's skills."

"Alright then, if your plan has failed, then might as well tell me it."

Cyrus laughed. "Now why would I tell you that?"

"Fine, I'll find out myself."

Pondering for a moment, Gold remembered that Cyrus had said "MASTER OF TIME!" Surely, the master of time could travel through time, right?

Something, just something, he had realized. Gold hopped on Dialga's back, and said to the Pokemon, "LET'S GO BACK IN TIME!"

During all this confusion, everyone was taking a moment just to comphrehend everything that just happened.

Before Red could say anything, Gold disappeared.

Traveling through time was exactly the same as the crack in time.

"C'mon, c'mon, Cyrus must've said his plans out loud to himself somewhere!" Looking through all the orbs, he finally found Cyrus writing on a piece of looseleaf paper, with his plan perfectly laid out.

_Plan to make a perfect world:_

_1. Try at the Spear Pillar_

_2. If failed, use the Adamant Orb to control Dialga and go back in time_

_3. Go to sometime on Pokemon Champion Red's birthday, and mind-control his friends so that they pull a joke on him that is so cruel, that Red starts despising them_

_4. Go to a time where his friends visit him_

_5. Make him join me, because I need a powerful Pokemon trainer to accomplish my goal_

_6. Kill him and make a perfect world_

Quickly taking this all in, the boy commanded Dialga to head to a couple years ago on Red's Birthday.

_Flash._

He was right there, on the day that everyone left Red on the cliff, hanging, no one helping him up, taunting him, in general not being a "friend."

Present-day Gold was on the cliff above them, glancing down at the past DexHolders. He also saw Cyrus, with another Dialga, and Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf, using them to mind control Red's friends so that they wouldn't save him.

Gold wouldn't have it that way. He brashly charged, letting out a battle cry against Cyrus and his own Dialga, with a Dialga versus Dialga battling emerging, before Pryce and Palkia appeared out of nowhere.

"Pryce? What the hell are you doing here?" Gold asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Saving the universe. Also, stay put, because in 5 seconds we're about to..." Pryce paused before continuing. "Erm, just stay put."

As Gold was about to respond, a black hole appeared in the sky, along with a shadow that nabbed everyone, including the DexHolders from the past.

Past Red was confused, past Yellow was afraid, past Green was suprised, past Blue was scared, past Gold was bewildered just looking at himself with a giant legendary Pokemon, past Crystal and Silver were jealous of present Gold, and the rest were just perplexed.

"Hey! Me! Get back here, me!" Past Gold was chasing after present Gold, obviously thinking he was from the future or the past, considering that he's been through time travel.

"You! Me! Sorry, but I'm going to have to freeze myself!" Present Gold replied back, sending out Polibo and telling him to use Ice Beam, and freeze past Gold and everyone else.

"Me! You! ME, ARE YOU FROM TH-" Past Gold was cut off before he could finish with an Ice Beam, freezing his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, present Gold found another pendant around his neck, with a different orb, exactly like the one in his dream. When everyone finally reached solid ground, they found they were not in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or any other region for that matter.

They were in some twisted dimension. Someplace with a dark sky, floating rocks or platforms for land, and only a huge waterfall, some disappearing cactuses, and rocks for signs of nature. The platforms were separated, floating like clouds in the sky. There were some sideways, some upside down, and some normal.

However, everyone from the past was frozen, so Gold, Pryce, and Cyrus were the only humans able to move around. The gravity in the twisted dimension, or "The Distortion World", as Gold likes to call it, was very little, you could jump and fly, but you couldn't for too long, or you would fall into an abyss of emptyness.

Gold couldn't find Cyrus or Pryce anywhere, so he did what everyone does when they can't find something or someone. Look for them.

Jumping from platform to platform, getting nagged by a frozen DexHolder from the past, hoping that the trees are invisible trees and not real ones, and climbing up the waterfall, were all things Gold did to look for Cyrus and Pryce. However, he had no luck.

When Gold finally found a trace of them, Pryce's shoe, he followed in the direction where he assumed it led to.

When the boy was led to an abyss, something in his mind tugged at him.

_**"Jump."**_

_**"Don't!"**_

_**"Jump."**_

_**"Don't!"**_

"Gold!"

He turned around, only to see Crystal near him on a different platform.

"Is this going to be nagging? Cuz' I got somethin' ta do."

The girl responded with a simple "No" and pointed out that he should just use his Togekiss like any logical person.

"Counts as nagging, SSG." Gold said with a smirk before hopping on his Togekiss, and flying away.

He finally found Pryce and Cyrus on a stadium-wide platform, and Gold landed, only to find Pryce laying on the ground, with his eyes closed shut, and a bullet hole on his body.

"Gold... he took the Lustrous Orb..."

Gold gritted his teeth. Pryce was evil, he used to be the Masked Man, going as far to capture Celebi. Although, deep down, he was kindhearted towards his Pokemon. When Gold finally found Cyrus, Cyrus was smiling.

"You can't possibly counter a Dialga AND Palkia with just a Dialga. It's impossible." Cyrus chuckled a little as he finished.

There was something in Gold that snapped. Maybe something that had to do with not letting the world become Cyrus' image, maybe it was because of his disgusting actions, maybe it was him killing Pryce. Gold wasn't sure. However, when he knew what the extra pendant was for, he laughed.

"Ha. Hahaha."

Cyrus was confused. I mean, obviously if you knew you couldn't counter something, you'd be thinking or worrying, right? I mean, who would laugh?

"What is it? Is there some possible flaw in my plan? Something I missed? What? TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Gold couldn't suppress a smile as he recited words he didn't even care about any less.

"I SUMMON GIRATINA, OVERLORD OF THE DISTORTION WORLD!"

The same shadow that took everyone into The Distortion World appeared, except with more color and features. Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon.

"Giratina! Send the others back, and wipe their memory of this place!"

The Pokemon did exactly as it was told. A black hole appeared, sucking in the DexHolders from the past.

"Now, send the other Pokemon back to their respectful timelines!"

Again, Giratina did exactly as Gold told it to. Making the Pokemon disappear in a flash, sending them to their respective times.

That just left Gold and Cyrus.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL PLAN! RUINED BY A MEDDLING CHILD! WHAT IS THIS I AM FEELING? EMOTIONS? ANGER? THESE WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST IN MY WORLD! NO! NO! NO!"

No one could expect what Cyrus was about to do. He grabbed Gold by the neck, and jumped off into the depths of the Distortion World, never to be found again.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya Super Serious Gal. It really happened!"

"You're telling me to believe that you, and I quote you on this, "majestically saved myself with my superpowers!" I mean, the time-traveling Dialga stuff is 35% understandable, but seriously?"

The boy pouted. "Okay, fine. But seriously, it happened!"

Crystal, the girl who the boy was talking to, raised an eyebrow and pointed out,

"If this really happened, don't you think, ah, Red and Blue would be in a relationship by now?"

"Aw crap."

* * *

**Anyways, phew. Finally finished it. If you'd like me to remake this in the future, or make another fanfiction starring Gold, or even continuing from Gold saying "Aw crap", a review would be appreciated. Thanks to lawman09 and ItsJustMarty for inspiring my to stop being lazy and actually try and type, and my friends for giving me encouragement. Also, thanks school, for teaching me grammar. Btw, this was planned to be a one-shot, and eventually a romance story, but I couldn't get myself to make one. So I just put it as a good ending part. I went with Gold as the main character because he is my favorite character in PokeSpe. Besides, I find LuckyShipping so cute. I'll probably write another story starring Gold, and my next project planned out is the sequel to this, except it's more humor-like, rather than mystery and adventure. Really long, so I think I'm going to stop here.**


End file.
